Fantasy Wars Episodio IV
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Este es el Fantasy Wars! Es una parodia de Star Wars en el universo de Final Fantasy VII... ¡comedia indiscriminada! 4-3 UP
1. 4,1

_Si, estoy de vuelta._

_Después de unas buenas vacaciones, una vuelta por México y de sacar mi furia por medio de un cuchillo, un paquete de kleenex, y un baño en Zapopan, Jalisco, he decidido volver a escribir fics… oh, seguidores de Cadenas y de El Secreto, no se quedarán en el olvido, las seguiré subiendo._

_Volviendo aquí, pues decidí hacer algo así como el Blade Wars, pero con los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, solo por puro capricho y por las ganas de hacer reír más a mis amigos… o sea, esto es una tontera xD_

_De igual manera, aquí va el famoso…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Star Wars o Final Fantasy VII me pertenecen, son propiedad de George Lucas y Square Soft, respectivamente. No, no lo pondré en otra clasificación, digan lo que digan críticos del los fanfics, ni cambiaré el estilo de escritura, ni el mugre formato. No, y no den guerra._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**STAR WARS**

**Episodio IV. Una Nueva Esperanza**

**4-1**

El silencio fue interrumpido por un estruendoso "¡¿QUÈ?!", de unas cuantas personas

_¿Qué tiene de malo? _–Inquirió la autora, aun con ambas manos en los oídos.

_Rotundamente, no puedes hacer eso. _–Yami, el ex duelista, y ex faraón, se quejó. _¡Me estás despidiendo!_

_No, claro que no. Sigues en el Blade Wars, aquí ya es otro rollo ajeno… llamémosle, "mundo alterno al tuyo"._

_¿Comprendes que todos los Blade Wars son alternos a cualquier cosa? Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué cambiaste el formato?_

_¿Cambiaste el formato? _–Ses cuestionó. Luego, movió un brazo. Después, el otro. _¡Que divertido!_

_¡Basta! _–Ani suspiró, fastidiada. _No, no cambié el formato, solo lo adapté… ¿a poco crees que me voy a dejar…?_

_No, no es tu estilo. _–Yami enchuecó los labios. _¿Harás lo mismo en el Blade Wars?_

_Probablemente._

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos aquí tan temprano?_

_¿Ahora? Mi otro proyecto, del que te voy a dejar poquito afuera, que le tenía prometido a un amigo, después de angustiosos minutos de planeación… ¡El Fantasy Wars!_

Silencio. Ni siquiera el grillo pudo contener su asombro. Yami palideció, boquiabierto.

_¿Ya tienes el libreto? _–Cuestionó, con un hilo de voz.

_No. _–Respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

_¿Y los personajes? ¿Los cazarás también?_

_No. Es un RPG. Si les ordenas que caminen, lo hacen, así sea hacia su muerte._

_Esto huele mal…_

_¡Comenzamos! Yami, hazte para allá…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se enciende la cámara, mirándose a Ani, cómodamente sentada sobre un sofá guinda, individual, jugando con un psp de color negro.

_Maldito engendro del demonio…ya verás. _–Murmuró, y se escuchó la música del Game Over. _¡Demonios! Los maldigo estúpidos tomberris…_

_Ani. _–Ses le llamó, desde atrás de la cámara.

_Eu. _–Sin levantar la cabeza.

_Ya está encendida._

_¡Agh! _–Le pone pausa. _¡Avisa antes de prenderla!_

_Bueno, pues._

Ani quitó el gesto de desagrado del rostro, se acomodó el cabello, escondió el psp tras ella y miró la cámara con una gran sonrisa.

_Hola, soy Ani, y vengo a presentarles el tan esperado estreno de… ¡Fantasy Wars! _–Se escucha unos aplausos grabados, y luego alguien que pone stop en una grabadora. _Para los que no saben, esto es una parodia de Star Wars, con personajes de Final Fantasy VII… pero no se asusten si ven a otro squaresco entrometido por aquí. Y los personajes son…_

Al lado de ella se mira un monitor viejo de PC, marca Accer (el Copyright ya saben), en donde se muestra la fotografía del personaje en el orden mencionado.

**Cloud Strife, como Luke Skywalker.**

Se mira a Cloud, sentadito como niño traumado, en la esquina de una habitación solitaria y visiblemente vieja, rodeado de telarañas y moho verde con edificios en miniatura.

_¡Es azul! ¡Te lo juro! Se ve verde por el mako… ¡En serio! ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡Ya no tengo geostigma! ¡Aerith!_

_Está traumadito el niño. _–Yami exclamó, mirando la pantalla entrometidamente.

_No, así es siempre. _–Contestó Ani.

**Zack Fair, como Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

Se mira al ex Soldado, sentado en un sofá individual, entretenido con una liga en sus dedos.

_Mira… ¡El batimovil!_

**Barrett Wallace, como Owen Lars.**

_Si, ahora eres el tío de Cloud, y debes educarlo, y todo eso._

Barrett dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

_Descuida, yo lo disciplinaré. _–Dijo, tronándose los nudillos de la mano no robótica.

**Sephiroth, como Darth Vader.**

_No puedes hacer eso. Está bien que sea mayor, pero no como para ser el padre de Cloud. _–Razonó el fornido platinado, cómodamente sentado en el mismo sofá, con una taza de café en la mano.

_Tienes razón. _–Voz de fondo de Ani. _Ya veré como solucionar eso._

_Vale. _–Murmuró, tomando un sorbo de café.

**Aerith Gainsborought****, como Leia Organa.**

_¿Qué? _–Aerith se levantó, indignada, del sofá guinda. _¡No quiero ser la hermana de Cloud! Eso sería incesto._

_¿Incesto? _–Voz confundida de Ani. _Si no vamos a liarte con Cloud. _

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cloud! _

Se miran caer unas hierbas al lado de la castaña, y la chica cae bajo los efectos de Morfeo de inmediato.

_¡Listo! _–Se escuchó a Ses.

**Vincent Valentine, como Han Solo.**

_¡ESO NUNCA! _–Gritan Yuffie, una recién levantada Aerith, y el traumado de Cloud, interrumpiendo la escena.

_Eh… ¿Vincent? _–Se escucha la voz de Ani. _¿Te parece bien ser Han Solo?_

Miradas asesinas sobre el ex Turk. Él solo permanece de pie, al lado del sofá, mirando fijamente hacia la cámara.

_Por mi está bien. _–Murmuró finalmente, haciendo molestar al trío.

_¡No se discute, entonces!_

**Yuffie Kisaragi, como… como… ¡Chewaka!**

Un Shuriken gigante, ensangrentado, se clavó a 3cm de la cabeza de la narradora, antes de que tuviera tiempo de esconderse. Las luces comienzan a parpadear, mientras la furiosa ninja, con la mano ensangrentada, estaba parada sobre el sofá guinda.

_Te cortaste otra vez. _–Murmuró Barrett, fuera de cámara.

_¿Y-Yuffie?_ –Se escuchó la aterrada voz de Ani.

_¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?! –_Gritó la rabiosa ninja. _¡SOY LA MEJOR LAD…! Es decir… ¡LA MEJOR NINJA DE WUTAI Y DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!_

_Yo sé, yo sé. _–Ani murmuró, aun atemorizada, escondida tras una fuerte mesa de hierro. _Pero mira, deja te explico por qué te escogí a este personaje… es que Chewaka es fuerte, casi inmortal (al menos, en el Battlegrounds), un experto lad… es decir, combatiente, el mejor amigo (cof, pegoste, cof) de Han Solo…_

_¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer? _–Cuestionó, volviendo a apuntarle con el shuriken.

_No te pondré pelo._

_¡Hecho! _–Sonrió amplio, guardando su shuriken.

_Qué tétrico. _–Murmuró Yami.

**Reeve Tuesti /Caith Sith****, como R2D2.**

_Sin preguntas, quejas o aclaraciones._

Reeve asintió, sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo al gato.

_Bien. _

A Yami le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

**Tifa Lockhart, como C3PO.**

_A ver, esa si, aclárala. _–Exclamó el faraón.

_Pues mira. _–Ani comenzó, tras la cámara, mientras Tifa se acomodaba el cabello y la falda, sentada en el sofá. _Necesitamos a alguien lo suficientemente llamativo como para que no puedan quitarle la vista de encima cuando esté hablando._

_¿Ah, si? Y, ¿qué tiene de llamativo?_

Ani le indicó al sofá, en donde la chica era asediada con miradas obsenas, pues llevaba el traje del juego, y la mini no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Yami se quedó boquiabierto.

_Ah… "esas" si que son llamativas. _–Dijo, sintiéndose hetero de nuevo.

_Oigan. _–La morena murmuró, apenada. _Me siento como cuando fuimos a la playa aquella vez…_

**Rufus Shinra como el maestro Yoda.**

Todos seguían observando como idiotas a Tifa.

_¿Ves? Es tan llamativa que no cayeron en cuenta de lo estúpido del personaje que acabo de poner… eh… ¿Yami? Oye, Yami…_

**Jenova como Darth Sidious.**

Se mira solo un frasco vacío sobre una gran mesa de madera.

_¡Sephiroth! _–Gritó Ani, tras las cámaras.

El poderoso platinado se acercó a la cámara, sacado de trance.

_Mande._

_¿Dónde está tu madre?_

_En su frasco._

_Pues mira, allí está su frasco._

Sephiroth volteó hacia la mesa, cargando con la masamune, sin percatarse que tras él estaba Loz, el cual fue noqueado con el largo filo de la espada. Miró el frasco detenidamente.

_Oh, vaya. _–El plateado se cruzó de brazos. _Eso es malo._

_Oye, Sephs. _–Yazoo, todo despeinado y lleno de babas azuladas, se acercó a él con gesto de seriedad.

_¿Qué te pasó? _–Cuestionó el mayor, con tranquilidad, como si verlo así fuera costumbre.

_Madre está corroyendo las vigas del techo. _–Una gran viga cayó justo tras ellos, aplastando el sofá y la mesa, levantando una gran nube de polvo. _Kadaj intentó detenerla, pero ella lo castigó quitándole su espada, y ahora llora bajo una lámina caída._

_Hay, ya comenzó otra vez._

_¡Sephiroth!_ –Gritó Ani, haciendo voltear al platinado mayor, al tiempo que Yazoo miraba al suelo, donde su hermano permanecía inconsciente. _¡Detén a tu madre o te cobraré el caos que haga de tu salario de SOLDIER!_

_Como si me quedara de otra. _–Suspiró el mayor. Mientras, Yazoo sacaba un marcador de su gabardina y se agachaba fuera de la cámara. _¡Madre! Deja de hacer estragos, que yo pago…_

Otra gran viga cayó frente a la cámara, ocultando lo que había tras una gran cortina de polvo.

_Cof… cof… creo que lo dejamos, ¿verdad? _–Ses exclamó, sosteniendo la cámara.

_No sé que es peor, el mako o los beyblade. _–Salió frente a la cámara, con un rayado Loz tras ella, mientras Yazoo moría de las carcajadas. _El trío de plateados serán los soldados clon, y los de SOLDIER serán los rebeldes… o al reves… ya veré… y ya, dejemos esto, muero de hambre._

_¡Hecho! _–Y Ses cubre la cámara. _Tengo antojo de huevos con jamón y verdura…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquí va la primera parte de esto, a ver que les parece.

Saludos a todos

SKAL


	2. 4,2

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Fantasy Wars.**

**4-2.**

Las luces de todo el set se encendieron de golpe, fulminando a todos los murciélagos que allí dormían; un bulto rojo cayó al piso, desde el techo, dándose un buen golpe contra el cemento.

_¡Vincent! _–Gritó Ani. _Se supone que debías cuidar el lugar, no hacer fiesta._

El bulto se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras todos le pasaban por encima, como si se tratase de un tapete.

_¿Qué hiciste con el latoso del peinado raro? _–Cuestionó Yuffie, la ninja.

_¿Con Cloud?_

_No, el otro que se quejaba que lo ibas a sacar y no sé qué más._

_Ah, Yami. Nada, lo mandé a que contara granos de arena._

_¿Qué? _

_Le dije que me trajera 7 millones de granos de arena, y fue._

La pregunta más bien era si realmente le había hecho caso… pero es Yami, y aunque no es RPG, se la cree el muy iluso.

_¡Ya está todo listo! _–Gritó Ses, sosteniendo unas cartulinas anaranjado fosforescente, con letras azules.

_Bien. _–Ani tomó un altavoz, sacado del limbo, y lo apuntó hacia Yuffie, dejándolo a escasos 5 centímetros del oído de la chica. _¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES!_

La ninja cayó de lado al suelo, como tabla, completamente sorda. Los demás se quedaron estáticos, con las manos en los oídos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se escucha una grabadora encenderse, y comienza la música clásica de Star Wars.

_En un universo muy, muy extraño…_

**FANTASY WARS**

**Episodio IV**

**Una Nueva Esperanza**

_Son tiempos de guerra. Los SOLDIER han atacado desde una base no tan secreta de Shinra, y han obtenido su primera victoria contra el malvado Imperio._

_Durante la batalla, espias SOLDIER lograron robar los planos del arma más poderosa del Imperio, capaz de destruir pueblos enteros._

_Perseguida por los siniestros agentes del Imperio, la princesa Aerith Gainsborought se dirige velozmente a casa en su caravana de chocobos, mientras resguarda los planos que pueden salvar a su pueblo y restaurar la paz…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Mira! _–Ses apuntó, ilusionado. _¡Chocobos!_

_Sh… no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó atraparlos._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un convoy de chocobos multicolores caminaba pasivamente por un camino amarillo; tras ellos, un montón de autos tocaban melodiosamente el claxon, y les recordaban amorosamente a su progenitora.

_¿Qué no se suponía que usábamos a los chocobos para no llamar la atención? _–Cuestionó un SOLDIER, que montaba uno de los últimos chocobos.

_Pues, si. _–Contestó otro SOLDIER, en el chocobo de al lado.

_Es absurdo, llamamos más la atención así… ¡Agh!_

Una gran explosión hizo volar por los aires a chocobos, autos altisonantes y SOLDIERS.

_¡Nos atacan! _–Alcanzó a gritar un sobreviviente, colgado de los calzoncillos de la rama de un árbol.

Entre el montón de plumas y piezas refaccionarias de autos, apareció el gran Sephiroth, con su trío diabólico, que sostenían bazucas enormes, de color plateado brillante.

_Busquen a la princesa. _–Ordenó siniestramente el general.

El trío recargó las bazucas y comenzaron a buscar con la mira electrónica…

_¡No! ¡Así no! _–Dijo, repartiendo tres golpes en las nucas correspondientes, con el mango de la Masamune. _La quiero entera, no en trocitos… ya no quiero líos a la hora de unir los pedazos…_

Entre el plumerio, una chica iba escondiéndose tras los chocobos que (increíblemente) seguían de pie. Alcanzó a divisar que, tras un automóvil volteado, la princesa Aerith, de largo cabello castaño, le gritaba algunas cosas al droide Caith Sith.

_¿Descompuesto? _–Inquirió la malhumorada.

_¡Pues si tu te la pasas jugando solitario conmigo! ¿Cómo quieres que siga funcionando si sigues guardando esas estúpidas partidas que nunca terminas…? ¡Agh! ¡Ugh!_

El sonido del droide Caith sith siendo estrujado y sacudido por la princesa llamó la atención de los tres clones platinados.

_¿Dónde está la princesa? _–Cuestionó Sephiroth, a un aterrado SOLDIER.

El pobre soldadito raso estaba encogido en una esquina, temblando, con las babas, mocos y lágrimas saliéndole como cataratas, corriéndole por todo el rostro… lo cual confundió al platinado mayor.

_¿Todo bien? _–Volvió a cuestionar, preocupado.

_¡No! _–Gritó como nena el aterrado SOLDIER. _¡Nunca te diré que la princesa está escondida en el segundo auto volteado, en seguida del chocobo en llamas, contando de derecha a izquierda, y que intenta mandar un mensaje de rescate a…! ¡AAGHH!_

Sephiroth miró como Kadaj clavaba su Soubra en la espalda del sujeto, como si fuera un niño clavando un palo sobre el lodo, con absoluta normalidad.

_¡Que no! _–El mayor se dio un golpe en la frente, con la palma de la mano. _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Hablaba mucho. _–Aclaró Kadaj.

_¡Pero si nos decía donde estaba la…!_

En ese preciso momento, Loz trajo a la princesa Aerith colgando del cuello del vestido de ella; la chica se desgañitaba y trataba de safarse, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

_¿Y esta? _–Sephiroth cuestionó.

_ESTA tiene su nombre. _–Inquirió la colgada, cruzándose de brazos.

_Es la princesa Aerith. _–Exclamó el inmutable Yazoo.

Sephiroth se quedó mirándola un rato, en silencio, como analizándola, escuchándose de fondo más claxon y cacareo de chocobo. Después de cinco minutos, y un bostezo de Kadaj, Aerith se hartó, y sacó, de su chaleco rojo, una coronita de plástico color plateada, con brillantes que se caen solos, y se la puso en la cabeza, malhumorada.

_¡Princesa Aerith! _–Dijo Sephiroth, finalmente, despertando de su siesta al inmutable Yazoo. _Denos los planos robados, y prometo que perdonaré a su pueblo._

_¿De qué hablas? _–Fingió demencia. _Yo no tengo planos robados de armas destructoras… yo voy en un viaje diplomático a mi propio pueblo._

_Si no nos dice, nos la llevaremos y torturaremos cruelmente sin motivo alguno, con nuestro torturador oficial. _–Y apuntó a Kadaj.

El menor estaba arrodillado en el suelo, picando con una ramita al soldado clavado, al que le salía espuma por la boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Oye, ¿eso es normal? _–Cuestionó Aerith.

Ani se acercó también al soldado, y lo movió un poco.

_Colapso nervios. _–Sentenció la autora.

_¿Por qué? _–Sephiroth ladeó la cabeza.

_No lo sé. Me imagino que lo impresionaste mucho._

_¿Y la espuma en la boca? _–Continuó la castaña.

_Rabia. _–Exclamó Loz, inocentemente.

Todos dieron un paso en reversa (incluso los chocobos). Ani puso los ojos en blanco.

_No es rabia, paranóicos. Lo que pasa es que dijo que tenía agruras, y le di una sal de uvas para que se le calmara._

_O sea, vomitó. _–Yazoo murmuró.

Y todos evitaron al soldadito, como si tuviera ántrax.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica morena, de prominente… delantera, caminó hacia el mareado Caith Sith, y se arrodilló frente a él (junto con todo el staff al llevar ella la mini negra).

_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? _–Cuestionó la chica.

_¡Es una bruja! ¡Deberia…!_

_Shh._ –Tifa cubrió la "boca" del gato. _Nos van a escuchar._

_Bueno, que más da. _–Musitó el robot. _Debemos dar un mensaje importante, así que salgamos de aquí._

_¿Y la princesa?_

_¡Qué importa!_

_¡Pero es la princesa! No podemos abandonarla con el maligno de Sephiroth._

_Eh… bueno. _–Pensó el robot. _¡Ella me dio el mensaje! Dijo que era muy, muy importante que lo entregáramos… ¡vamos! Es la princesa, no puede pasarle nada, recuerda todas las peliculas que faltan. _–Dijo, fingidamente. En realidad, lo único que quería era salir de allí.

_De acuerdo. _–Contestó, no muy convencida. _Salgamos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia._

Tifa y Caith Sith caminaron hacia el primer chocobo, que era color amarillo, y se montaron sobre él.

_Choqui, vámonos ya. _–Le murmuró la morena al animalito.

Se escuchó un "kweeh" del ave.

_No, a casa todavia no. ¡Anda! Primero vamos a donde quedamos, y te daré un plátano, ¿si?_

Otro "kweh", y el chocobó comenzó a andar. Caith Sith miró a la morena, frikiado.

_¿Le entiendes al animal? _–Cuestionó el droide.

_Claro… ¿tu no? _–La chica le miró, con extrañeza.

Caith Sith se quedó helado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El staff se quedó en silencio, estático. Yazoo comía pastel de chocolate, inmutable.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Sephiroth! Un chocobó se aleja de los demás. _–Exclamó el inmutable, limpiándose los restos de pastel del rostro con una servilleta.

_Con que allí escondiste los planos. _–Sephiroth apuntó al chocobó fugoso (?). _¡Deténganlo!_

_No puedo. _–Loz apuntaba al chocobo con su bazuca. _Están lejos, y van muy rápido._

Distancia: 3 metros. Velocidad: 10 kilómetros/hora.

_Oye. _–El general murmuró. _¿Quién detiene a la princesa?_

Loz captó. Ambos voltearon, mirando a Aerith darse a la fuga, corriendo hacia los autos altisonantes (que bien les hubiera ido mejor tomar una vía alterna en vez de estar gastando bateria tocando el claxon).

_¡No dejen que escape!_

De la nada, Kadaj, Yazoo y dos chocobos más le cayeron encima a la princesa, embarrándola contra la calle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_creo que va a estar muy enojada cuando se levante. _–Murmuró Sephiroth.

_Supongo. _–Ani arqueó una ceja, mientras recibía de Ses un sobre tamaño carta. _¿Qué es esto?_

_Tu problema. _–Aclaró el gordo Ses, apuntando a una patrulla, que se mantenía cercana.

Ani enchuecó los labios. Yazoo daba de comer verduras a los chocobos, y les acariciaba la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Salimos! _–Sonrió Tifa, alegre, montando a Choco.

_Ya era hora de alejarme de esa bruja. _–El robot se acomodó mejor entre las plumas del animal.

_¿A dónde te dijo Aerith que debíamos ir?_

_Ehm… a buscar a un tal maestro Zack Fair, creo que vive en Gongaga._

_¡Gongaga! _–La morena sacó un mapa de su escote (y el Staff babeó), y se puso a verlo. _Estamos muy lejos aún de ese lugar… pero podemos ir a Nibelheim primero, a descansar un poco._

_¿Nibelheim? –_Caith Sith se incorporó.

Estaban en Costa del Sol. La curva era absurda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Si, ya sé lo que me van a decir. _–Ani se cruzó de brazos. _Pero no he encontré otra forma de liar Nibel con Gongaga._

_Planea mejor entonces. _–Caith Sith se bajó del chocobó, arrojando el mapa recién arrebatado a Tifa._ Debo atender mi cita en el Spa._

Dicho esto, el robot se fue caminando fuera del estudio, silbando una alegre canción.

_¿Los robots van a spas? _–Murmuró Ses.

_Allí lo dejamos por hoy. _–Ani exclamó. _Mientras reviso el mapa, y…_ -Saca una hoja del sobre. _¡¿Multas?! ¡¿Tránsito ilegal de chocobos?!_

_¡Ya oyeron! _–Ses dijo, por el auto parlante a todo volumen, aturdiendo gente. _-¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_¡Desacato a la ley! _–Continuó gritando Ani. _¡Esto es estúpido!_

El estudio se vació, dejando solo un misterioso bulto rojo, inmóvil, y una tabla en forma de ninja de Wutai, tiesa en el suelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKAL


	3. 4,3

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Fantasy Wars**

**Episodio IV. Una Nueva Esperanza**

**4-3**

Se encendieron las luces del set. En medio, sobre un escritorio de madera, iluminado por un reflector, había cerca de 40cm de papel, y, en medio, Ani permanecía silenciosa, con la mirada clavada en esa torre. Ses se acercó prudentemente.

_-Ya son las ocho. _-Exclamó, despacio.

-_¡39 multas! _-Se levantó de golpe, haciendo huir a Ses. _-¡Por los chocobos sin placas! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo...? _-Un chocobo aparece a su lado. _-¿Ah?_ -Le mira. _-Ah, si. _-Saca una donita glaseada y se la entrega en el pico, por lo que el animalito se va. _-¡...Que los chocobos usan placas de circulación! Y, sobre todo. _-Lee una de las multas. _-¿Qué es esto de "faltas a la moral" de un tal "Peinado de Chocobo Asustado"?_

_-¿Cloud? _-Cuestionó Sephiroth, con inocencia.

_-Oh, ya capté. -_Hizo un geesto de desagrado. _-Aerith debe acosarlo entre cuatro paredes, la próxima vez._

_-¿Continuamos? _-Cuestionó Ses.

_-Andando. _-Suspiró la autora, guardando sus multas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Los "droides" pudieron escapar de entre el lío provocado en la carretera, huyendo hacia el pueblo de Nibelheim, ignorando la absurda curva, guardando con ellos los planos de la famosa arma.**_

_**Mientras tanto, el general Sephiroth amenazó con destruir el hogar de Aerith, el sector 5 de Midgar, si no le decía donde había escondido los dichosos planos.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-

El robot y la morena de delantera prominente continuaban su viaje a Nibelheim, sobre el chocobo, que comía una donita glaseada.

_-¡Que no es por allí! _-Exclamó Caith Sith, exasperado.

_-Pero si es. _-Murmuró la morena, con dulzura. _-Por algun motivo místico que no puedo explicar, sé que es por allí._

_-No, no lo es. Y si sigues neceando, te vas a ir sola caminando hacia esa dirección._

Tifa suspiró, y obedeció al gato. Al fin que era un robot, y tal vez tenía un GPS integrado...

7 horas después.

El robot enrojeció de coraje.

-_Estamos perdidos, ¿cierto? _-Murmuró la chica, con cuidado, buscando no hacerle enojar más.

_-¡QUE NO! _-Gritó, exasperado.

Cerca de ellos pasó una carreta, en donde, al parecer, había puros ebrios gritando obsenidades.

_-Mira, podemos pedirles ayuda. _-Sonrió Tifa, con inocencia.

Caith Sith le miró raro.

_-¿Estás tonta? ¿No ves que esos tipos son vividores y nos pueden...?_

Sin embargo, estaba hablando solo; Tifa ya les había hecho señas con la mano, y aquellos hombres, al ver a la promintente chica, se dejaron ir como abejas a la miel.

_-¿Ves? Ellos nos pueden ayudar._

Caith Sith pensaba seriamente en poner los pies en polvorosa y abandonarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo se inclinó sobre el suelo, mirando las huellas del chocobó marcadas, curiosamente, en curvas alrededor del camino, hasta alejarse de él. Loz miraba una ave en una rama.

_-Sephs. _-Llamó por celular el inmutable. _-He encontrado el rastro de los que huyeron, forman un montón de líneas sin sentido. No han de ser muy listos..._

_-No. Ha de ser una treta para que los pedamos de vista, eso de trasponer huellas es un cuento viejo. Sigan esas huellas, una por una, no importa lo que tarden._ -Y colgó.

Yazoo se quedó plantado, mirando el montón de huellas entrelazadas frente a el, sin sentido alguno de orientación, preguntándose si era el único con sentido común en ese lgugar. Loz pasó tras él, persiguiendo una mariposa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Debe ser una broma. _-Inquirió el inmutable.

_-No te apures. _-La autora seguía firmando las multas. _-Los llevaremos directo a la acción._

Loz aplastó la mariposa con una mano, por accidente.

_-¡No! _-Gritó el fornido. _¡Matilda!_

Silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Caith Sith miraba la noche, cómodamente sentado en una jaula de madera, acompañado de Tifa, a su lado, cubriéndole la paja cualquier abertura de la falda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Jo, hasta creen. _-Aclaró la autora al pervertido staff.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-No te enojes. _-Sonrió la morena. -_Al menos vamos a Nibelheim._

_-¡En una jaula para chocobos! ¿Sabes lo que nos puede pasar? ¡Pulgas! ¡Las malditas pulgas!_

_-¿Los chocobos tienen pulgas? _-Arqueó una ceja. _-Descuida, pronto saldremos de aquí._

El robot se confundió.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Es que uno de esos sujetos, hace rato, dijo "estofado de chocobo"._

_-¿Aja?_

_¿No escuchas la música de batalla?_

Un ebrio se estrelló contra la jaula, inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando Caith Sith miró la escena: el chocobó estaba rodeado por tres ebrios, y el que se acercaba lo suficiente recibia una patada. Después de quince minutos, los ebrios estaban todos tirados en el suelo, y el chocobo levantaba los gils y materias sustraidas, mientras sonaba la cancion de victoria, y subia de nivel.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Loz contestaba su teléfono, despistadamente.

_-Ese chocobo es más peligroso que Sephiroth. _-Murmuró Ani.

Todos asintieron. El inmutable arrebató el celular a su hermano mayor, y éste se arrodilló en el suelo, comenzando a llorar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo, visiblemente agotado, llegó al sitio donde estaban tirados los sujetos ebrios, mirando que las huellas continuaban, y se multiplicaban.

_-Si, supongo que fueron ellos. _-Kadaj hablaba por celular, mientras, de fondo, Yazoo se buscaba entre las ropas. _-No, no creo, estaban ebrios... si, si, los seguiremos buscan... ¡AAHH!_

Kadaj cayó al suelo, pues el inmutable le había saltado encima; seguido, el mayor comenzó a sacudir al menor por los hombros, estrellándolo de vez en cuando contra el suelo.

_-¡No vuelvas... a robar... mis cosas!_ -Gritaba el inmutable, entre golpe y golpe, sin recordar que, momentos antes, él se había robado el teléfono de Loz.

_-¡No! _-Gritaba Kadaj al celular, mientra se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de evitar que le quitara el aparato. _-¡Es mio! ¡Suelta! ¡Mamá!_

Por detrás, Loz lloriqueaba.

Sephiroth escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, sentado cómodamente en un sofá, bebiendo una taza de café.

_-No puedo creer que sean parte de mi..._

En el otro sofá, Jenova mordisqueaba el control de la tv, cambiando de canal.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Caith Sith estaba malhumorado. Ahora él, la morena y el chocobo se encontraban en otra jaula, más pequeña que la otra, guiada por dos chocobos y un comerciante de esclavos, rubio y con más finta de aviador que de comerciante. En la oscuridad solo se veía la punta del cigarrillo encendido.

_-Esto... ¿Caith Sith? _-Murmuró Tifa, con precaución, ya que el gato era medio neurótico.

* * *

Contaba el gato, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-_Creo que es mejor que dejemos así._ -Suspiró la chica, y le dieron un codazo en la cabeza. _-¡Au! Con cuidado. _-Dijo, en tono dolido.

Y era que la minúscula jaula estaba retacada de otros esclavos, que el comerciante Cid había había estado recolectando por el camino.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se escuchaban gritos de "¡Auxilio!" y de "¡Me asfixio!", dentro de la carreta.

-_¿Creen que exagere? _-Ani miró el sufrimiento de todos los encerrados, que eran soldaditos rasos de Shinra.

_-No, para nada. _-Sephiroth sonreía, divertido, mirandolos, comiendo palomitas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

De repente, la carreta se detuvo. Tifa se incorporó, intentando hacerse espacio entre tanta humanidad y el emplumado, trtando de ver lo que sucedía.

_- ...71, 72, 73..._

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver algo, el comerciante abrió la puerta de la jaula y...

_-¡Aahh!_

Todos cayeron por la puerta, como una avalancha de tierra, quedando encima la morena, el robot, y el emplumado animalito... aplastando a los demás.

_-¿Dónde estamos? _-Cuestionó Caith Sith, ya más tranquilo.

_-En Nibelheim. _-Contestó la morena, bajando de todo el monton de soldaditos, pisando una que otra cabeza, mano y partes nobles.

_-¡Quietos! _-Gritó el comerciante Cid, apuntándoles con una lanza. El trío alzó las manos al instante, alas, en caso del chocobo.

Un montón de personas salieron de sus casas, para ir a buscar algun esclavo de su preferencia...

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Alto allí! _-Gritó la directora, y todos, como buenos caracteres de RPG, le hicieron caso. _-Alguien explíqueme qué es eso. _-Dijo, apuntando a los soldaditos.

Había soldaditos con moños en el casco, corbatines, faldas escocesas, zapatos de charol, y hasta uno no llevaba más que... ¡calzoncillos!

_-Es una tanga. _-Aclaró Kadaj.

_-¡No me interesa! Alguien vístalos como debe ir._

_-Es que, como dijo que nos iban a comprar, nos vestimos así para llamar más la atención del consumidor. _-Aclaró uno de los soldaditos.

_-Ugh. _-La autora se estremeció. _-Estos siguen todo al pie de la letra._

_-¡Claro! Son soldados de Shinra. _-Exclamó Aerith, mientras se limaba las uñas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Entre la gente que arrebataba soldaditos y arrojaba dinero (es que la mayoria de las compradoras eran mujeres), resaltaban unos tiesos mechones de cabello, que peleaba contra todo el montón de viejas de lavadero, para poder alcanzar algo... pero solo lograba salir despedido de la masa.

_-¡Aahh! _-Gritaba el chico.

_-Qué patetico. _-Murmuró Caith Sith, al ver los intentos del sujeto por entrar. _-¿No es más fácil rodearlos que saltarles encima?_

_-Imagino que con con tanta contunsión por los golpes, se le fueron las ideas. _-Contestó la morena, mientras, al fondo, dos señoras se peleaban por un soldadito, una jalandolo de la cabeza, y la otra por los pies.

Una hora después, el tumulto ya se había ido, y el rubio pudo, por fin, acercarse hacia la "mercancía". Tras él se encontraba un fornido moreno, que solo observaba desde una distancia prudente.

_-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no se lance contra la horda de mujeres?_ -Se preguntaba el moreno, en voz alta. _-Algo le ha de funcionar mal en la cabeza, siempre ha sido medio rarito..._

El rubio observó que ahora solo quedaban dos soldaditos (el del moño y el de la falda escocesa), y el gato, la chica y el chocobo...

...la chica...

_-¡Ella! _-Gritó, apuntando a la chica, pero fue brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza con el brazo metálico de su tío, lo cual lo lanzó al suelo como una roca.

_-Nada de mujeres, que son flojitas para trabajar. _-Se acercó al animalito, mientras, a sus pies, se escuchaba el crujir de huesos de su sobrino, al haberlo pisado. _-¿Cuánto por el chocobo?_

_-Viene junto con la chica y el gato-robot. _-Dijo Cid, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

_-Pues bueno. _-Barrett sacó su cartera, mientras, al fondo, Cloud se levantaba del suelo, acariciándose la cabeza, lleno de tierra y marcas de botas en la espalda. _-¿Cuánto le debo?_

Tifa y Caith Sith se voltearon a ver.

_-¡Cloud! _-Gritó el moreno, mientras que Cid se iba con muchos gils en los bolsillos. _-Ve y limpia a los esclavos, y ponles un grillete... ¿Cloud?_

Cloud estaba estático, con la vista fija en la chica, un semblante serio en el rostro... y un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz...

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Eso nunca!_ -Gritó Aerith, metiéndose en la escena, abrazando al anonado Cloud. _-¡No permitiré que toque a otra mujer que no sea yo!_

_-Si eso dice el guión, eso se hace. _-Dijo Ses, ajeno a lo que venía.

La rabiosa castaña sacó su vara, y comenzó a atestar golpes en la cabeza del gordo. Ani, ajena al caos, seguía firmando multas.

_-Esto... _-Tifa se sintió culpable de que maltrataran a Ses. _-Yo puedo hacerlo sola..._

_-¡Perfecto! _-Gritó Ses, todo moreteado. _-¡Activen pixeles!_

Y todo el staff hizo un gemido de decepción.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Barrett guió a los nuevos "esclavos" a su casa, una residencia de dos pisos con una fuente al frente, y una gran piscina al lado, contrastando con las demás casas de lodo y paja que había en el vecindario. Llevaba a Cloud cargando, pues el rubio no había regresado en si del impacto de "bañar a Tifa".

_-Vaya. _-Tifa miró el edificio, asombrada.

Al entrar a la casa, Barrett los lanzó a una tina con agua caliente (con ropa y todo), les echó shampoo, los talló con un cepillo de fierro, los enjuagó con agua hirviendo... y Caith Sith hizo corto circuito, electrocutándolos a todos.

_-¡Agh!_

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

_-Tío Barrett. _-Dijo, sereno, como si las personas frente a él no se estuvieran electrocutando. _-Ya sabes que los robots no se echan en el agua._

Y, con un guante aislante, sacó al gato robótico, que aun echaba chispas, y tenía raspada la pintura.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¡Corte!_ -Gritó Ani, desocupada, al fin. -_¿Por qué echaron a Caith Sith al agua?_

_-Porque iba a lavarlo, ¿no? _-Contestó el moreno, más carbonizado que de costumbre.

Por detrás, Reeve abrazaba a Caith Sith, lloriqueando.

_-¿Tu te bañas con tu brazo? _-Cuestionó la directora.

Barrett se quedó silencioso.

_-Oigan, ¿no iba a lavarlos yo? _-Aclaró Cloud.

_-¡Ni en tus sueños! _-Gritó Aerith, abrazándolo posesivamente.

Unos camilleros se llevaron a Tifa y a Barrett a una ambulancia.

_-Esta bien, allí la dejamos... ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKAL


End file.
